


Absconding from Helen Mis-Shapes

by Tsume_Yuki



Series: Champions of Troy [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, I might yet actually bury Elena into the grave of one of these pairings, Out-takes, Scenes that got the chop, Self Insert, could’ve beens, here lies all the different relationships I may have shoved into the main fic, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: All the stuff that I’ve had written but now wouldn’t fit or is no longer applicable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. Enjoy.

Elena’s thumbs slam again and again into the remote but she doesn’t have a hope in hell; Kol’s character sails across the finish-line, the camera angle setting to a lazy spin so he may bask in his victory. And bask he does, reclining into the comforts of the sofa and smirking in Elena’s general direction.

* * *

“Hey there, Trouble.”

“Kol!”

Caroline stares in blatant shock as Eerie Elena throws herself at the hot stranger and he catches her with a practiced ease, spinning the two of them and they’re laughing, touching one another with a confidence that screams familiarity. Elena’s feet don’t even return to the floor; new guy keeps her bundled up against his chest as she ruffles his hair. They’re both wearing wild grins.

“Here to stir things up?”

“Always, Darling. But that’s secondary to checking in on my fellow agent of chaos.”

Eerie Elena laughs, shaking her head back and forth, limbs wiggling in a not so subtle attempt to vacate the cute boy’s arms. But this ‘Kol’ doesn’t release her; instead, he holds tighter, impossibly managing to keep hold of the girl even though she’s doing a fair impression of a slippery eel.

“Come now, Darling. You know I’m hardly the type to let go of a good thing.”

* * *

“Now, dare I ask, where is the Hue to your Cry?”

Kol huffs, rolling his eyes like the miserable little wretch that he is. Were it not for the fact Elena would probably get huffy with him, then Klaus would have daggered the brat by now. What with all the mayhem he’s been brewing down in the South. He probably thinks that he hasn’t been keeping tabs on him but, oh, Klaus has. He’s busy, not stupid.

“I’m not her keeper.”

“That’s not what I asked. I made the acquaintance of a few witches who were less than impressed and I want to make sure they don’t do something... ill-advised.” You take one little rock from one less than important coven and suddenly the whole lot are pissed at you. “Never mind the fact that there’s a ripper in town.”

“A ripper,” Kol snorts after repeating the word, eyes rolling. “She’s at school, of course. Where I should be, if you hadn’t lured me out with the promise of mayhem and madness.” The silent ‘you haven’t delivered’ should piss him off. But Klaus has bigger issues than Kol’s wounded heart.

“Keep an eye out until I’ve dealt with the witches, brother.”

“Of course. Not that I’ll do it for you, but Trouble needs all the help she can get.”

* * *

Elijah stares. He can’t quite help himself, for here is Kol, living and breathing and laughing. Not daggered, not buried at the bottom of the ocean, not forever removed from him. He’s here. And he’s not alone.

There’s a girl in his arms, one he spins around without care of her feet being swept outwards, only their brilliant laughter echoing through the air. Kol sets the girl down, brushing the hair back from her face, and then kisses her. He kisses her like Elijah’s never seen Kol do so before. Every other relationship (if they could ever be called that) had been heated exchanges, dripping with the intention of sex or the sensation of dominating in a power struggle. This though... Kol kisses this girl between her chuckles, between her giggles, between their breathless joy.

He’s never seen his brother this happy.

Elijah takes a step forwards and it is as if he has intruded on personal property from the way Kol’s head snaps up, his eyes dark with a lingering threat before they clear with recognition. His face then wars between fury (ah, yes, he has helped Nik dagger their dear brother a few times, hasn’t he?) and excitement. The latter wins out.

“Elijah!” Kol scoops up the girl as he bellows, dashing over at a surprisingly humane pace. She laughs, arms thrown over his shoulders, legs hooked at his waist like the movement is the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

Kol races along the pavement, gathering up momentum before he transforms the run into a graceful, sliding skid that brings him sweeping towards Elena. It’s timed perfectly; he slows to a stop right in front of her, hands up to cup the face they come to rest beside and he presses a kiss to her lips. If he’s grinning then, well, he’s just pulled off the smoothest meet-up kiss these teenagers have probably ever seen.

“Smug doesn’t suit you,” Elena whispers, one finger prodding at the tender junction between ribs and hipbone and Kol grins all the while.

“Darling, I invented smug.” He wears it, not the other way around. From the smirk on Elena’s face, she’s well aware of this too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, more stuff that's been sliced and diced from the plan, though some of the cold-cuts may be shoved into the mess of a sandwich that consists of the main fic.

Anna freezes. The human who the house belongs to (she tries not to think of their name, she really does try to not dwell on it too much), sits vacant on the stairs. 

The vampires stand vacant and rigid in the living room. All but one. One she recognises. 

This is it. They’re no longer the largest threat in town anymore. The way her mother has stopped dead makes that abundantly clear. 

“Ah, you must be Pearl, take a seat. And Anna? The daughter... is that right, Little Love?”

Slouched upon the only clean sofa, Klaus the Original Vampire stared at them, even as he smooths down the flyaway strands that frame Elena Gilbert’s face. The girl herself doesn’t seem worried in the slightest, laid across the couch with her head resting upon Klaus’ thigh. The only indication she knows they’re there is the brown eyes that flicker over to check. Just for a moment. 

“That’s the one. I did try to warn them to scamper, said something that could clear them out would be coming to town-“

“Oh, but they didn’t expect me, love.” 

Anna can only watch on in horror, even if she isn’t the vampire that is bound by an Original’s compulsion, unable to move. Klaus. Klaus the Original is sitting in their base with Katherine’s double, pinching her nose in a teasing reprehend as the girl swats lazily (comfortably) at his hand.

In a shockingly nasal voice, Elena mutters, “nobody expects the Spanish inquisition.” 

* * *

She’s sitting on the half-crumbling wall, feet flat against the side, hands covered in the adorable mittens that Jeremy had gotten her for Christmas. All the while, Klaus stalks back and forth, prowls across the frostbitten earth that is almost as harsh as his frown.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the bachelor auction?” Elena pipes up, one elbow on her knee, head in her palm. Klaus pauses in his motions, turning to look at her with that same hard frown.

“I’m sure Elijah will take one for the team on this, what with Kol being ‘too young’.”

At that, Elena does snort, eyes rolling with that fond exasperation that always surfaces in her whenever Kol comes up in conversation. He’s irritating, ridiculous, but she likes him anyway.

Elijah’s gonna love having that one dropped on him. The ladies of town will undoubtedly love it even more. Given that Matt and Vicki’s mother is in town, well, Elena will pray for him.

“So, Katerina fakes her death, seals up the rest of the vampires in the tomb so none of them can talk, and then escapes into the night. And to think, she had me fooled. For all of ten years.”

“It’d have come out eventually, no matter how she played it,” Elena muses, forcibly brought to attention as Klaus walks closer to her, stopping a mere foot away from the tips of her knees. She has to crane her neck up to look at him now, lips parted to draw in a slow breath thanks to the winter cold she’s managed to catch. Human diseases and all that.

“Yes, eventually I would have realised even if the little vampire girl hadn’t slipped away. She’s not a quiet presence, our dear Katerina, even if she likes to believe otherwise.”

Klaus’ terribly cold hands brush up against her cheek, fingertips tracing the edge of her cheekbone, thumb at the corner of her mouth. He drags it across the broken flesh of her lower lip, collecting the bead of blood there, still looking her in the eye and Elena can’t quite find it in herself to breathe when he slides the thumb between his own lips.

“But that’s nothing to do with the current situation, is it, Little Love?” 

“There’s a loose connection,” Elena tries, hands hovering uselessly in her lap, the weight of her hat pressing down on the top of her head.

Klaus smiles, the winter sun illuminating the blue tone of his eyes. 

“Everything is loosely connected, Little Love. Try harder.”

She doesn’t even know what she’s supposed to be trying at to begin with. All she knows is that Klaus is very close, like he’s trying to count every last eyelash, trying to find every last flicker of gold in her otherwise brown eyes.

“You want to track the vampires to see if they can lead you to Katerina?”

“Very good. Undoubtedly, she’ll have learnt of my presence here now. Perhaps she’ll even put your miraculous continued existence down to Elijah’s old elixir. That just means I’ll have to hunt her or lure her in.” As far as Elena’s concerned, both options sound equally dangerous to her good health.

“And you’re telling me in hopes I’ll have a dream?”

“Partly. I also like to hear your thoughts, Elena”.

The use of her name jolts her, sends a shock down the length of her spine that has Elena utterly transfixed on Klaus’ eyes.

He’s still so unnervingly close.

”Right. Cool, cool, cool. Of course you do; I’m just that fantastic, right?” She laughs, nervous smile on her lips as Klaus finally, finally draws back a bit.

He’s still looking at her though.


End file.
